


There’s a hole in my heart (If only you knew)

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk Stiles, M/M, Only it's not, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: “It’s nice that you came.” Scott says. “Stiles would appreciate it too, if he knew you’re only doing it because of him.”Derek has stopped wondering how is that Scott always seems to know everything, and takes a sip of his own beer. “Stiles doesn’t need to know.”“Derek –”“I mean it, Scott.” Derek glares. Scott sighs and turns to look at Lydia dancing excitedly with Isaac.There are many things Stiles doesn’t need to know. The fact that Derek would literally do anything for him, from coming to this stupid club to jumping in front of a wolfsbane bullet, is just one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts: "52. “Can I kiss you?” and "94. “I bet I can make you scream.”

Derek hates many things, but none of them compare to going out clubbing.

Crowds, loud music, the stench of alcohol and sweat and arousal, people hitting on him. He literally has _nightmares_ about it.

At moments like these he wishes he could get drunk if only to forget the entire thing happened.

“Lighten up!” Stiles yells over the music, smiling happily and a little tipsy. When Derek only rolls his eyes, he turns to join Erica and Boyd on the dance floor.

Scott shakes his head, fondly, and downs the rest of his beer. At least he doesn’t seem to be having fun either, so Derek takes a little comfort on the fact that he’s not _that_ weird for hating this place.

“It’s nice that you came.” Scott says. “Stiles would appreciate it too, if he knew you’re only doing it because of _him_.”

Derek has stopped wondering how is that Scott always seems to know _everything_ , and takes a sip of his own beer. “Stiles doesn’t need to know.”

“Derek –”

“I mean it, Scott.” Derek glares. Scott sighs and turns to look at Lydia dancing excitedly with Isaac.

There are many things Stiles doesn’t need to know. The fact that Derek would literally do _anything_ for him, from coming to this stupid club to jumping in front of a wolfsbane bullet, is just one of them.

“Hi!” Allison says suddenly, taking Scott’s hand. “Come dance with me!” She smiles at Derek sweetly, her dimples showing. “Wanna come too?” Derek scoffs, making her laugh. “Okay. Come on!” She drags Scott towards the dance floor and Derek watches them go, pretends his smile is because it’s two in the morning and he only promised to stay until two thirty, and not because he finds them incredibly cute together.

He sighs, gestures for the bartender to bring him another beer.

He stopped wishing that was him and Stiles a long time ago, basically from the moment Stiles introduced him as his ‘almost brother but not really’ to his Aunt. Derek can take a hint, you know. Stiles is never going to see him as more than a friend, he got it. Thank you, _universe_.

“Hi.” A blonde girl purrs, running a hand over his arm slowly. Derek blinks surprised, only to feel himself overcome with anger. That’s why he hates places like this, it’s so easy to let himself be caught unaware, the song and the smell overcoming his senses. “Why aren’t you dancing? Are you waiting for the right partner?” She smiles, all teeth and danger.

The bartender shoots him a dirty look and Derek sighs internally. Yes, the girl looks nice. Yes, she appears to have nice breasts. Yes, Derek’s had one nightstands before.

No, she’s not _Stiles_.

“I don’t like dancing.” He dismisses, looks down at the beer in his hands. She doesn’t take it personally though, and Derek is not surprised, by the way she’s holding onto the counter it’s clear she’s had one too many drinks.

“Ah, come on.” She smiles again, reaches out for his hair. Derek stops her with a glare, but she doesn’t seem fazed. “Just one dance.” She offers. “Maybe more? I bet I can make you scream my name.”

Derek inhales, takes a step back. “No, thank you.”

Where the fuck is the pack when you need them? Derek’s killed more than one pixie, dealt with omegas and crazy hunters but women are going to be his fucking downfall.

The girl gives him a sad look, suddenly seeming much more sober than when she first approached him. “Not even a kiss?” She tries, sadly. It’s stupid to feel like a fucking jackass, but she – she reminds him of Laura and Erica, all confidence on the outside but deep down just doubting herself over and over. “Like, one? Can I kiss you?”

“Sorry, it’s –” Derek starts, patting her hand. “I’m in love with someone else.”

“ _Oh_.” She blinks. “I’m in love with someone else too.” She points to a guy trading heated kisses with a blue haired girl. “He cheated on me.”

“Asshole.” Derek snarls.

To his surprise, the girl laughs. “Yeah, he is.” She agrees. “Sorry about the whole coming on to you thing.” She gestures at him absently. “I think I’m going to take a cab home.”

Derek nods, checks his phone for the hour. Two thirty, _thank God_.

“I’ll go with you.” He says. “It’s my time.”

“Your time? Are you Cinderella?” She jokes, poking his chest.

Derek laughs. “Something like that.”

They barely made it to the exit when someone is taking Derek’s arm and pulling him back. Instinct takes over and Derek can feel the fangs starting to drop as he gets into his fighting stance, only to find Stiles looking between him and the girl angrily. “What are you doing?” He hisses, tightening his hold on Derek’s wrist. “You can’t go home with her!”

“What are –”

“What if she’s a hunter? Or a witch? Or –”

“I’m not a witch!” She shrieks, indignantly.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “That’s what a witch would say!”

“Stiles, for God’s sake, she’s not a witch.”

Stiles narrows his eyes at him. “Oh, you’re defending her? Are you friends now? _Huh_?” He lets Derek’s arm go only to punch him in the shoulder. “You. Asshole.” He punctuates every word with a punch, eyes shining with anger.

Derek’s only seen him like this when his dad’s car got hit by a drunk driver. “Hey, come on. You’re drunk, let’s get you –”

“I don’t need your help!” Stiles glares. “I’m going back!”

“You’re the one who came after me!”

“Yeah, well. I’m already regretting it!” He starts to walk back to the dance floor. And Derek – Derek can’t just let him go like this. Not without an explanation, so he just shoots the girl an apologetic smile and runs after the guy he’s fucking in love with.

“Stiles, for fuck’s sake. What’s going on?”

“What are you doing? Go back to your girlfriend!”

“She’s not my girlfriend, idiot. I was just helping her!”

This is the most confusing moment of Derek’s life, fighting in the middle of a club, with an obviously drunk Stiles and people around them starting to turn and watch their interaction.

“Oh, of course! You’re always helping people, aren’t you? Always paying attention to them when you should be paying attention to _me!_ ”

Derek blinks, taken back. He can’t read Stiles’ expression and with the music and the smell of too many sweaty bodies he can’t even use his heightened senses. This is what being human must feel like.

“What are you talking about?”

Stiles huffs exasperated, crosses his arms over his chest. “You know what I’m talking about!”

“I clearly don’t!”

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Scott getting closer, followed by the rest of the pack. All of them with equally curious looks. Okay, all of them except Lydia – who obviously knows everything and anything that happens.

“When I asked you to come I didn’t mean that you should flirt with other people!”

Derek sighs angrily, curls his hands into fists. He’s getting tired of being accused of everything. “Yeah, and when you asked me to come I thought you wanted to spend time with me and not go around dancing with everyone!”

Stiles opens his mouth to retort but then Derek’s words seem to sink in and he closes it with a snap, brown eyes widening in surprise. “You – came because I asked?”

“Obviously.” Derek answers, frustrated.

“And the girl, she – was hitting on you. I saw her!”

“I turned her down because I’m in love with an oblivious asshole.” He gestures towards Stiles absently, then decides enough is enough and turns around.

-

“Oh my God, Derek!” Stiles yells, following him down the street. “Stop, fuck, I’m in love with you, too!”

At that, Derek stops suddenly, a second later feels Stiles throwing himself at his back, long arms circling his chest. “You –” He takes Stiles’ hand, tangles his fingers with his. “really?”

Stiles nods against his neck, presses a kiss over his pulse point. “Really. I thought we could spend time together tonight, but then you practically glued yourself to the bar and I gave up.”

“You didn’t ask.” Derek answers, takes Stiles’ hand and kisses his knuckles softly. “I would have glued myself to you if you wanted.”

Derek can hear Stiles’ heart now and it’s soothing to know that it beats faster when Derek squeezes his hand, that when they kiss it skips a beat, that when Stiles moans his heart sounds like ‘badoom-badoom- _badoombadoombadoom_ ’.

“I love you.” Stiles says, later when they are tangled under the sheets, mapping each others’ bodies with their hands and lips.

“I love you.” Derek answers, feeling it in his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is my [tumblr!](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)


End file.
